For You I Will
by ImagineAction
Summary: A girl get's kidnapped as a young child and she is sold into slavery, years later she is forced to marry her owner. After her husband dies the young girl goes on a quest to find the man that gave her heart wings to survive the torture she had to endure during her captivity. Will he return her love? Hisoka/OC. Sadly, (but thankfully?) I don't own Hunter X Hunter.
1. Chapter 1

**One**

It had been so many summers ago, but the memory was still fresh in my mind.

I was thirteen, he must have been in his early twenties. At first I thought I had been cursed, from all the people in world I had to be the one to get kidnapped.

I try to forget those days, but today these memories run through my head as I sit here waiting to take the Hunter Exam.

He had bright colored hair and his eyes seemed to not notice any of us sitting, waiting to be sold and traded. I had no parents waiting for me. There were a total of six young women, including myself. We were being transported by ship, and all of us were being held under deck.

Perhaps it was the dark basement, the secrecy of the exam and the dangerous men around me that brought these memories back. Or maybe it was the man with the bright colored hair that stood in the same basement as me. I felt the cold ground beneath me, my legs had given out on me. The cold engulfed my body, before I knew it I was shaking.

 _It_ was dusk when we were being hushed into the ship like cattle. He was there guarding the ship, the cargo. When I first laid eyes on him I felt like we were destined to meet. My stomach fluttered and in an instant I was mesmerized by him. My eyes made only a few moments of contact with his silhouette but I would never forget him. I knew that even as I was sold and traded that that man would be the only one in my heart.

 **M** y badge spinned in my hand, 392, and I kept on getting lost deeper and deeper.

 _Her_ hair was golden like the sun, and she had completely accepted her fate. I'd never forget her. We had two weeks to bond before we were taken to the ship that would transport us to the city where we would be sold. Her name was Xiu and she refused to use her family name for they were the ones who had sold her into slavery. She was the person who taught me about sex. Xiu had an adventurous past before she was sold. She was nineteen from a poor family, and she often used sex as an advantage to get what she wanted without shame. She taught me what she could so I could survive in the world that awaited me.

 **T** here was a loud scream from within a crowd that set me free from the strings of the past. It was him, he had killed someone once again. I got closer to the ring of people staring at the dead man, my eyes unwillingly followed the man with the bright colored hair until he disappeared in the dark. This was him, the one from the ship, again I felt my stomach flutter.

"Number 44, Hisoka, the magician." My legs followed the voice in a group of children that were trading information. "He's really that dangerous?" I muttered from behind the boy wearing green as the man in the blue finished his speech. They all turned to look at me, it seemed they were unaware of my presence. "It's best we all stay away from him." The short stout man in the blue said to everyone. My mind told me the same thing but my body refused to listen. Even now my mind played the various scenarios I had dreamt up long ago.

"I'm Gon, what's your name?" The young boy in the green stretched out his hand, "I'm Iris."

Iris was the name given to me by my owner, the man that tormented me for so long.

"This is Kurapika and Leorio, and that's Tonpa." The blonde said hello, as well as the man in the suite and the one in the blue. Before I knew what was happening the man who I could now identify as Tonpa gave us each a soda, I thanked him and walked away from the group.

On my way to my side of the wall I heard various people speak of "the rookie crushers" leaving me to stare at the unreliable can of soda in my hand.

"Can I have your soda? I'm super thirsty." A small laugh escaped my lips, it was not related to the boy with silver hair and blue eyes before me, I was simply being immature remembering my thirst for number 44. "I think it's best if you don't, I heard some people speaking ill of the person who gave this to me. They referred to him as the "rookie crusher" and now I don't trust this soda." "I know." The boy with the silver hair winked and walked off, the hiss of the soda being opened reached her ears. She was left a bit dumbfounded wondering who this wild child was. But before she could keep thinking there was an ugly ring throughout the room, Iris quickly got up to follow the crowd,

"The Hunter Exam will now begin!" She felt her insides fill with joy, she had made it, this was really happening.

The girl with the auburn hair followed behind the man with the perfect mustache. She was nineteen years old, six years ago she had been sold into slavery after being kidnapped from her town. She was bought by an old, reputable business man. Six years ago she would have never thought that she would be a widow with a vast fortune, her future her's once again. Iris of Barbati, when Barbati bought her she was thirteen, at sixteen she was forced to marry the aging old man. To her luck, he died a year later leaving her the Barbati fortune. The first thing she did with her new wealth was buy Xiu, together they enjoyed a frivolous year. It was with Xiu that she shared her love for the strange colorful man and Xiu shared her tale of how the man had returned to buy them out of slavery. Unfortunately Iris was one of the first to go in the auction followed by Xiu and the rest in their group. Xiu thought it was worth pursuing and encouraged her friend's quest.

 _ **XX**  
I_ _t_ was late in the evening and those with ties to the Barbati fortune all gathered in the estate of Iris Barbati. It was a night to celebrate the fortune they had all made thanks to the closing deal Iris had secured through intimidation and seduction, but of course only a very few knew of her tactics.

Iris had carefully planned her mingling and she had worked all night to stand where she now stood. While she considered them friends for taking care of her when her husband died and helping her manage the trade business she could not see them as friends when she truly needed to. She had a different kind of friendship with them, it wasn't like Xiu. With Xiu she would joke around, she felt at ease talking to her, she felt cared for. Silva, Kikyo and Illumi Zoldyck, the most well informed people in the planet should be able to aid her in her quest to find her true love, right? But as she had walked closer to them she wondered if they would even waste their time on something so insignificant as her hunt for a man who's name she didn't even know. However, as she mustered the courage to ask for their help she caught herself telling a different story.

From what they know, she is looking for the men that traded her, declared she had found all them but was missing the colorful man. It was Illumi's emotionless face and dark eyes that made contact with her bright hazel green eyes first. Illumi blankly stated that he knew of such a man with similar attire to what she described; He was Hisoka Morow, and he would be participating in the upcoming Hunter Exam.

Illumi then brought a fork to his face and chewed on a small piece of the moist red velvet cake he was holding. Iris counted the number of times Illumi's jaw moved up and down as he chewed. He chewed too calmly, not a single worry on his face. Illumi gave no other information and slowly walked away. Thanking her luck first, Iris then thanked Illumi's parents and walked away, making sure she gently placed one foot down before placing the other one in front of it to try and contain her excitement.

Xiu first noticed the way she was walking, it was too stiff. She rudely abandoned the conversation she was in and made her way to Iris. The closer Xiu got the harder it was for her to decipher what was happening. At first she assumed the Plan Z had miserably failed but now that she was only a few steps from her now pale friend she saw it in the eyes of Iris.

There was fire, her hazel green eyes were on fire.

Iris took Xiu's hand and lead her away from the party hall. Both girls crossed hand in hand through the people until they were outside. The garden Barbati had built for Iris was breathtaking. There were a few people that gave them a quick look as they walked further and further away but those people quickly went back to their partner's and their wine. Iris soon let go of Xiu and quickened her pace. As soon as her shoes touched the grass of the vast open area she took off running, ditching her shoes, her long sequin evening gown grazing the grass as if it was of insignificant value. Twenty-five year old Xiu ran after Iris, ignoring the discomfort of running in a figure hugging mermaid dress. "I found him!" Xiu stopped in her tracks, it took a few seconds to put two and two together. Xiu's eyes lit up, she tackled the young Iris who was too distracted spinning around out of joy. Iris turned to face her friend just in time, dug her feet on the ground to keep both of them from falling over and wrapped her arms around her friend, accepting her barbaric hug. Xiu's shrilled laughter filled the night air, Iris feeling free again joined her best friend who was now jumping up and down, pulling Iris with her. Xiu was happy for Iris for she knew something her friend didn't and that was that Hisoka had personally gone back to look for Iris.

 _H_ isoka had offered to buy Xiu's freedom for information on Iris' whereabouts but she had just been sold and her owner refused to resell her. Her heart swelled as she watched Hisoka fight her owners guards, killing three of them. Before things could get bloodier the hosts of the auction stepped in and Hisoka was escorted out; Xiu yelled out to the man Iris's fate as he was being escorted out. That night she was punished for her actions earlier in the evening. She embraced the pain from the beating she received and the hunger in her stomach. She knew the man would never find Iris because of the secrecy of the auction and the power of the buyers but in her heart she dreamt a happier ending for her now lost friend.

Xiu's hope returned that evening, the hope that her friend would find happiness and love. Iris meant the world to her. She had noticed Iris slowly withering away, the laughter abandoned her delicate, small voice and the light in her sparking eyes had started fading… until she told Xiu of the man with the magenta hair. Xiu tighten the hug around Iris, "let's get you ready then."

And that's how nineteen year old widowed Iris of Barbati ended up in the Hunter Exam.

 _So I barely finished watching Hunter X Hunter, can you guys believe I avoided that show for years? Now here I am writing my first fan faction ever on the show I avoided for so long! I thank Andrea Bocelli and his beautiful music for the inspiration. I hope you guys liked it, btw I'm not really sure where I'm heading with this story._


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Iris was no delicate flower.

Years before Iris became Iris she was a tomboy. She sometimes wonders if that played a major role in her destiny but there were too many things to narrow it down to just one.

Her eyes sparkled as she looked at the man with the bright hair. Everyone around her was in panic but he was cool as a cucumber. Iris watched as Hisoka's thin lips curled into a smirk. That day Iris decided that his smirk was the sexiest thing she had ever seen in her life. Hisoka slightly raised his eyebrow as he briefly made eye contact with Iris. Then one, two, three cards were flung at the man with the perfect mustache and the man raising the panic of the examinees.

 _Nen. He knows how to use nen._

Iris knew she wasn't the only nen user in the world. Up until that point in the exam, she hadn't notice anyone use nen. Actually, she wondered if anyone could. Now as she watched Hisoka's attack she knew that he also knew nen and finally realized that Hisoka was no normal human being.

Iris listened as the examiner advised everyone to stay close as they made their way through the swamp, explaining the dangers, but sometimes it's impossible to shut the voices of the past.

 **XX**

The thirteen year old sat in the dark basement, the concrete floor sent a chill up her body that penetrated to her bones. How did things turn out this way?

Three weeks ago the young girl was running around, exploring the wilderness that laid beyond her small town. It was autumn and it had been warmer than normal, tempting Iris to go on an exploration trip.

Her eyes began to water.

Was it day or night?

It was hard to tell with no windows, the only light came from a dim light bulb by the entrance to the room. From the dark she notice a sink, a toilet and a cot.

Iris was an only child with no parents, an aunt and cousin looked after her per her father's request. Her mother died of a mysterious disease and her father committed suicide shortly after.

It had been three weeks since she had disappeared, she came from a small town in the middle of nowhere, no one would be looking for her.

A few tears rolled down her face, there was only silence and darkness, Iris had finally accepted her fate.

 **XX**

 _Maybe I shouldn't have separated from everyone, but I didn't even do it on purpose._ Iris frowned. _This fog is just too thick to see through._ She had given up on finding her way and had taken a seat right where she was. Iris took a deep breath, _I could use my En but why resort to desperate measures?_

"Already giving up." Iris turned to look at the man wearing green with pins all over his body. His phrase came out more as a statement than a question with no emotion behind it. Iris rapidly shot out her En until the man was within her radius.

"Don't sneak up on a person like that Illumi, it doesn't always end well." From the corner on her eye, she saw Illumi in his clever, horrible disguise shake, was Illumi playing along or what?

"I doubt you'd be able to hurt me." Illumi approached Iris, shaking in his tracks. Perhaps the shaking was part of the disguise and not Illumi playing along. Iris let out a small sigh, for a second she really thought Illumi was a normal human being with emotions.

"What are you still doing here? I was thinking you were at the finish line already." That was a lie, Iris hadn't thought of Illumi at all since he told her Hisoka would be here. As a matter of fact, she didn't even know Illumi was here until she recognized his nen.

"You knew I was here?" Iris turned away from Illumi who was only a few feet away from her.

"Not really." Iris whispered to the wind.

"Well I must get going." Illumi's nutcracker disguise shook as he kept walking past Iris, giving his back to her. Iris was still sitting on the ground, she frown as she watched Illumi slowly walk away. Thinking back, she couldn't recall a time that she and Illumi had interacted one on one, this was probably the first time. She ruined the only chance she had to learn more about him, now he was walking away in his weird disguise…

"Are you coming?" Iris face lit up like a firework show. She quickly got up and catched up to Illumi, following behind him, not next to him. It would be weird to be next to him. Illumi's disguise creeped her the fuck out and Illumi's personality never gave her the confidence to assume she could walk next to him like an equal.

 _Normally I question people's motives but I'm lost and I want to make it to the next phase. I don't think Illumi would hurt me.. he could but nah! He wouldn't, I'm sure…_

Iris followed behind Illumi for several miles. All the while she let out small laughs as she continued with her own personal conversation. Illumi never questioned her behaviour, nor did he ever show signs of agitation. It was as if Iris was walking by herself, following a mindless dummy.

... "How do you know the way?" realization had struck her. They had been walking for what seemed like hours but who or what were they following? There was nothing around them or near them besides a few animals. What if Illumi was luring her to her death? Luring is a real world problem, maybe.

" 257 has been marked by one of my pins, he's already at the finish line. We should be there in a few more minutes."

Illumi's monotonous, boring voice frustrated Iris. She'd welcome even malice as long as she could get some type of emotion out of Illumi. Iris wanted to ask sooo badly why he was helping her but she was too afraid to have a conversation with him.

 _Is this how everyone treats Illumi? Is everyone afraid of him? It must be lonely…_

Just as Illumi had assured her, several minutes later Iris noticed up ahead a man with '257' pinned to his chest, the man with the perfect mustache and a bald man. Illumi was still several feet ahead of her, without a doubt he would be the the third contestant and she would be the fourth to finish the follow the leader phase. Iris let out loud, drawn out sigh to try and aggravate Illumi to see if perhaps he would turn around and say something. But no, there was silence. The only person to acknowledge her was the man with the perfect mustache to inform her of her place in the race.

How long had Iris been sitting under the tree? Who knows, she wasn't keeping track. She watched as more and more people began showing up to the finish line. At some point she took a short nap out of boredom. Minutes later, or was it hours? Iris woke up wondering when everyone had gotten there, the place was packed already!

 _Time to look for my lover._

Iris went off to look for the other bright red head besides hers. It seemed like ⅔ of the contestants were already there except for one… where was he?

 _A nen user like Hisoka can obviously take care of himself... and kill if necessary._ Iris thought back to the man whose arms were cut off earlier in the exam. _There's no way he's in danger, it's him who gives off a dangerous vibe. It's more likely that people are staying out of his way. I wonder what he's doing._ Iris smiled to herself. _How funny, all the work I put into getting here to see him and I'm too afraid to speak to him. At least I can go home and say that I did in fact see him, with my eyes…_

"Hey you made it!" green eyes met blue ones, the boy with the silver hair looked busy like he was in the middle of something. That surprised Iris because there had been nothing to do for hours.

"Yeah, I got here a few hours ago but you were asleep. I'm surprised you got here before me." _So he thinks he's stronger than me, this little boy seems too full of himself already. Odd because I barely sense nen from him, can he even use nen? Psht._

"I teamed up with someone,"

 _if you can call it that_

"He was really good." Iris winked at the child. "I'm Iris by the way, I don't think I introduced myself before."

"I'm Killua…" he looked interested and at the same time distracted. It was like something had lit up in his head but there was something more important he needed to do. Same thing for Iris, she was sure she had heard that odd name before.

"Are you looking for someone Killua?" Killua looked hesitant.

"Yeah, a boy about my age."

"Oohh! Is it Gon?" Killua looked surprised.

"You know him?"

"I got to meet him in the beginning of the exam along with some of his friends, I think it was before I met you."

 _I can't deny that he caught my attention because of his age, who would have thought two preteens would be taking the hunter's exam. I'm also surprised he's not here, the journey here was harder than this._

"There's still time, I'm sure Gon will make it."

 _And Hisoka too._

Iris turned her eyes to Killua after scanning the area for Hisoka and noticed the displeasure in his face. It didn't look like he was worried for his friend, he looked angry. Before she could speculate any further a patch of red caught her attention. He was walking the main road with a man on his shoulder. It looked like one of Gon's friends, Leorio.

 _How nice, he's helping him._

Iris smiled to herself, she knew Hisoka would make it and now she knew why he was delayed.

"How about I help you look for Gon? He may have gotten here already." If Gons friend was here, then so should Gon.

"We can split up!" She saw the excitement in Killua's face and nodded equally excited but she was unable to explain why. Why was she excited?

Her eyes followed him as he walked through the crowd, it was clear that many were avoiding him out of fear. She watched as a man turned to meet Hisoka's pale face coming his way, he stumbled, fell and crawled away, giving Hisoka the necessary space to walk by. Hisoka continued nonchalantly, but it was hard for Iris to ignore the small smirk that had appeared on his face.


End file.
